Rumor Has It
by Scandaliciousus
Summary: 13 year old Cyerra Pope has lived a pretty good life. She has an amazing mom, Olivia pope, and great friends. But how will she cope when one little tweet threatens to destroy the anonymity her mom worked so hard to keep her under. Will her family make it out of this scandal unscathed or will there be unrepairable consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing Olitz so I really hope I did them justice.**

 **A/N: tweets are in bold and italics:)**

"Oh wow mom when did you take this picture with Uncle Fitz?" I say as I select the options tab.

"The other day, what was that Cyrus?" she answers distractedly as she talks to uncle Cyrus on the phone. Now that I think about it how is she on a cell phone when I'm holding hers in my hand? Weird.

"Can I send it to myself mom?" I ask as I do just that.

"Yeah sure Cece" my phone pings in the other room and I make my exit before she realizes what she just said yes too. See the thing with my mother is that when you want to do something or get something the perfect time to ask her is when she's on the phone. If she's distracted she's most likely to say yes to anything I ask.

"Man my mom and the president look like a total couple in this pic" I say as I wave the phone in my friend Aubrey's face.

"Let me see. Oh dang they're sitting pretty close to each other"

"Shut up Aubrey"

"No but seriously the president could so be your dad Cece. You guys have the same eyes I think" She says as she points to uncle Fitz face.

"You think so?" Now that I think about we do kind of look alike.

"Yup"

"Well let's see what twitter thinks!" I caption the picture, post it, and wait to see what others say.

 _ **"Aren't My Parents Cute"**_

"So what did your mom say about the movies?"

"Crap I forgot to ask"

"Cece"

"I'll go ask right now but omg Aubrey people are tweeting back about the picture"

"You posted it!"

"Susan just asked if the president was really my dad, that girl needs to chill"

 _ **" SusanLucy_ ccilllllll it was just a joke"**_

My phone kept vibrating with twitter notifications. Some were calling me a liar others actually believed that the president was my dad.

"God people are so stupid sometimes. I'm going to tweet that I was kidding"

"You do that but after can you go ask if we can go to the movies?"

 _ **"let's all be real here. if my dad was the president I wouldn't be wasting my time on Twitter:)"**_

"Done, i'll be back."

"Hey mom"

"Abby I'll call you back"

"Is it okay if Aubrey and I go to the movies?"

"What? no. Cece there's been a change of plans I need you to pack a bag"

"What?"

"Aubrey honey can you come here?"

"Yes Miss Pope"

"My friend Huck is outside he's going to take you home, I'll call your parents and let them know you are on your way"

"Mom what is going on? Aubrey was going to spend the night"

"I know Cyerra but something has come up. Now get going Aubrey Huck is waiting for you"

"Laters Cece"

"Laters" My mom walks into her room like nothing. Like she didn't just basically kick my friend out.

"Mom can you stop for a minute and tell me whats going on?" I say as I watch her throw clothes inside her bag.

"Why aren't you packing Cece?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere mom" She stares silently at me and takes off towards my room. "Hey that's my room you can't just walk in. Why are you taking my laptop? Mom what are you doing with my phone?"

"Cyerra stop asking questions and pack a bag we are leaving in five minutes!"

"Hey Quinn, yes I took it all I'm going to leave it on the table for you. Great bye"

"Mom you're freaking me out"

"CYERRA PACK A BAG NOW!"

I did as I was told because frankly my mom was scaring me. She looked nervous and out of control something she never is.

One flight later…

"Cece it's not like that." This is the first conversation we are having since she all but dragged me out of our apartment.

"Then whats it like mom? You think you're just going to tell me to pack a bag, take away all of my electronics and I'm just going to go along with it and not ask any questions? I don't think so."

"Think of this as a mini vacation, you've been asking to go away for a while."

"To the beach mom, not this place in the middle of nowhere."

"It's complicated Cyerra how about you go to your room and read or something"

"Mom you can't just say it's complicated and think it's okay."

"Yes I can now go on."

"This is bull-shi-crap mom."

"Cyerra Pope you watch your mouth. Now go to your room this conversation is over." I stomp away making sure she can hear how mad I am. I think my mom has gone off the rails.

…

"She going to be okay?"

"Oh hey I didn't hear you come in." I gesture for Abby to sit and pour us a drink, we are going to need it.

"Yeah I didn't want to interrupt."

"Yeah she should be. You know Cyerra dramatic till the end" My girl had the flair for the dramatic, even when she was a tiny little thing. If something wasn't right in her world she let everyone know it until it was fixed.

"Liv she's going to figure it out eventually you know"

"I know. I need to figure out a way to tell her before she does"

"Well if anyone can deal with hurricane Cyerra is you. Good luck to Fitz though cause not even the secret service can keep him safe from her wrath."

"Abby!"

"What? You know I'm right. Cyerra is a mini Olivia Pope."

"She does take after me doesn't she?" I say unable to hold back a proud smile.

"Aww look at you all proud mommy. Remember this moment when you tell her that you're the presidents mistress everyone is talking about! And let's not forget the other big thing…"

"Abby don't you have something else to do? An office to run in my absence?"

"I'm handling it. Huck took down all of her social media accounts. Quinn said something about wiping her computer and phone clean, I'm guessing you know what she means"

"Yes, good, now how are we going to fix this"

"I think you need to call the president"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback:)**

"Mom was that the door bell?" I ask hoping that it was and that whoever is here has come to rescue me, yes its that serious now.

"Yes Cece look who came to visit?"

"Uncle Fitz, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Hey princess how are you?"

"Surviving, barely"

"don't be so dramatic Cyerra" more than four hours without a phone or laptop can start wearing on a girl.

"Mom, you took away my cell phone, laptop, and then brought me to this place that doesn't even have cable! How can places like this exist. I don't even know what I did wrong to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment. Come on uncle Fitz tell my mom to give me back my phone!"

"Oh no I'm not getting involved-"

"Then why are you here?" I ask as I fall unceremoniously onto the sofa.

"Cyerra" my mother snaps.

"Sorry"

"It's okay I'm here to talk some important business with your mom" Business how boring. I just barely stop myself from rolling my eyes, I really don't want to catch my mommas hands. She may be tiny but her power is mighty.

"And there's my queue to leave. It was nice to see you uncle Fitz even if you didn't get me my cell phone back." I say cheekily.

"You too honey, next time I'll get you the latest one hows that?"

"Yes! thank you uncle Fitz" I exclaim as I throw my arms around him.

"See you later," I murmur against his chest.

"See you princess," he whispers as he places a kiss on my temple. I relish in the warmth that is him, in the familiar.

I don't know who my dad is and I'm starting to doubt that my mom knows who he is either, she swears she does but I don't believe her. Because if she did why am I not allowed to see him? A girl needs her father, or so I've heard Papa Pope yell at my mom time and time again after one of our rare Sunday dinners. Don't get me wrong I've never lacked in the father figures department, my mom's co workers have all stepped in, but only my uncle Fitz has felt like real family, which is why he's allowed to call me his princess.

...

"She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her." He says, a sad frown replacing the smile he wore when Cece was around.

"Yes she has. I'm starting to think she might grow to be taller than me. She might just take after you" I say trying to lighten the mood. I gesture to the sofa but he ignores my invitation and instead walks to the mini bar. He swirls the amber liquid before pouring into a glass, the ice clinking noisily as he lifts it to his lips. His usual two finger drink nowhere to be seen tonight. By the time he was done pouring his glass was more than half full.

"So how bad is it? My advisors are all running around like chickens with their heads are cut off and no one can agree on what my statement should say. It is absolute chaos."

"It's bad, but" I start.

"there is a but."

"Yes there's a but. I might have found a way to change the narrative."

"I'm all ears" I can tell that he really isn't. His mind most likely still focusing on our daughter. Since he's usually around when she's in a good mood I'm sure that small taste of attitude she gave him caught him off guard, welcome to the club buster.

"I've been talking to Edison-" and now i've got his full attention.

"You have to be kidding me-"

"Fitz just hear me out"

"Go on"

"Like I said I've been in contact with Edison and he's agreed to release a statement claiming Cyerra as his own-"

"Absolutely not!" I saw that one coming. But I push on because this isn't for him or I it's for Cece.

"This will get everyone to stop speculating about who her father is indefinitely and obviously it'll remove any doubt that you might be her father-"

"No Liv I will not allow you to do that"

"You won't allow me? That's rich coming from you!"

"She's my daughter too!" The nerve of that man.

"Now you acknowledge it!" Our voices are raised, emotions are running high, its like we've gone back in time, 13 and a half years back in time to be exact.

"Don't you dare. I've always acknowledged it, you know I have. Don't give me that look. I wanted to claim her when we found out you were pregnant! You are the one that said that it was a bad idea!"

"You didn't stop me!" It's true, I refused to let him claim her, but a part of me felt that if he really wanted to do it he would have found a way.

"What did you want me to do? Drag you to Capitol Hill and point to our child growing inside of you and claim her as mine?!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Liv you were adamant that I not claim her publicly, hell you didn't even allow me to call her my own privately. I had to be just uncle Fitz"

"I didn't want her to be confused."

"Well what do you think is going to happen now? She's thirteen Liv, not a little girl anymore."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"How long do you think you can keep her here? She's going to find out. All she has to do is turn on the tv for gods sake."

"What do you suggest we do Mr. President?" he rolls his eyes at me but doesn't call me out on my sarcasm, pity.

"We should tell her together"

"No, no way. That's not going to happen"

"Why not Livie? Don't you think you've kept us apart long enough. I've had to sit on the sidelines and watch as you raised her."

"Don't go there Fitz, like I said I didn't want to confuse her" I should have heard her coming. The floors creak, but just like before once I'm fighting with Fitz it's like no one else exists.

"Then you should have closed the door behind me. So my uncle Fitz is really the sperm donor. Geez mom when you open your legs for someone you really aim high!"

 **Keep the comments coming:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First thank you for all the reviews:) I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. And secondly since some of you are wondering whats the exact timeline for this story I made this chapter a flashback:) Enjoy**

14 years ago….

Same shade of beige, the same boring curtains, the same layout, everything is always the same. The only thing that changes is the location. Different hotel room, same lie. When you're a little girl dreaming about finding your prince charming no one tells you how messy love can be. How hard it can be to be with the one you are "destined" to be with for the rest of your life. I was good. I went to school, followed the rules, got into Georgetown. I set goals for myself and I achieved them. I never colored outside the line, until I met him.

The moment I laid eyes on him I could feel it. This unexplainable need to be close to him, to know everything about him. I'd like to think that it was because I saw his potential. That it was because I could see how great this man could be. That I could see beyond this election, past being governor, I could see the white house. But in reality I think what I saw was my soulmate. In fairytales soulmates are single and in constant search for their counterpart, for their missing puzzle. In my world my soulmate was married, with two children. And yet I couldn't walk away from him. There was something about the way he talked, the passion behind his words that kept me enthralled in his speech. Spellbound long enough for Cyrus to spot me and bring into their circle. A circle that I would never believe I'd be contemplating leaving.

"You okay Livvie?" I tear my eyes away from the boring drapes that are partially blocking the gloomy sky, the weather fitting right in with the turmoil rumbling inside of me, and look into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Yes, I am aware that I sound corny but if you could only see them for yourself, up close and personal as I do. You'd be able to see the magic in their depths. You'd see why I did what I did. Why I chose to cross the line and why I have to end it now.

"I'm fine"

"Liv" he says exasperated a quickly forming on his handsome face. It should be illegal for someone to look that good.

"Where's Mellie tonight?" his frown turns into a scowl that warns me to back off, but tonight I can't, tonight I have to push on.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yes. They announce who wins tomorrow, I would think she's be here to"

"To what Livvie? Play the perfect wife role, drill into me how important this is for our family, or no maybe to warm my bed?"

"Fitz"

"Tell me Olivia, why bring her up now? When the sheets are still slick with our sweat, when all I need to do is lift that sheet and I'll be greeted with the most beautiful, deliciously naked body I've ever laid eyes on."

"Fitz we need to talk"

"I thought that's what we were doing"

"We can't do this anymore"

"Do what?"

"This you and me, the sneaking around it has to stop."

"I'm not letting you go Liv" He exclaims as he tries to stop my escape from the bed we just shared.

"I'm not asking you to" I say as I swiftly get dressed, ignoring the hungry look he's bestowing upon me.

"I thought"

"I'm telling you that I'm letting you go"

"Why Liv why now" This is where it gets tricky. A part of me wants to lie, wants to tell him something I know will guarantee he'll break it off with me immediately. But the part of me that is madly in love with him doesn't allow me to.

"I'm pregnant" There I said it. Somewhere along the trail to make him governor we made a mistake, and unfortunately the consequence is not someone I'm wiling to get rid of.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes and I'm keep it, the baby"

"That's great. The timing is not ideal but we can work with this. I'll obviously divorce Mellie and then you and I and this little one" as he tries to place his hand on my stomach I jump back. I can't allow him to connect with him or her.

"Liv?"

"You are not going to divorce Mellie, that would be career suicide."

"Olivia you're having my baby" I almost double over in pain as I utter my next words.

"No, I'm not" you're doing this for him, because you love him, I remind myself.

"What"

"No, not to the public, nor Cyrus, and definitely not Mellie. I am not having your baby Fitz. You have a bright career ahead of you I can't allow you to destroy it like this"

"Like hell you can't"

"This is my baby"

"it's our baby Liv"

"No, you are not understanding me this is my baby. You can either go along with me or"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll disappear"

"Why are you doing this Liv?" How do I explain to him that I would never forgive myself if I stole the life he could have because of my love for him. Because I was too selfish to walk away.

"Can you imagine what will happen when people find out that this baby is yours? I can see the headlines now: Fitzgerald Grant has fathered a child out of wedlock, Bastard baby"

"Liv"

"And what about our child? He or she will grow up dealing with being whispered about. Forget that he or she already has the fact that they carry African blood running through their veins against them, but a bastard too? I don't want that for my baby"

"What do you want from me Liv?" I want you to tell me that I'll be okay, that you can handle this. I want you to take charge. I want you to try and change my mind. I want you to fight for me, for us, for our family.

"I want you to be able to know our baby but not as the father." I watch dozen emotions cross his face and my heart breaks as I see the resignation. He's not going to fight me on it.

"Okay" he murmurs.

"Okay"

"You should go Olivia, I need to make some phone calls" I want to protest, I want to beg for this last night, but I can't be selfish. I have no right to ask for anything. Not when I'm stripping him of his right to be called Daddy.

So I walk away like I should have that faithful day that Fitzgerald Grant looked me in the eyes and bewitched me into falling madly and deeply in love with him.

 **A/N: Just to make things clear for anyone still confused.**

 **For this Story Fitz and Olivia are ten years apart. They met when she was 26 and he 36.**

 **Olivia and Fitz began their affair as he was campaigning to be governor not President.**

 **Fitz was 45 when he was elected president.**

 **There is 18 months left in this his last term as president (that stays the same as on the show)**

 **I hope that helps:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that their past has been explained in chapter 3 we can move forward with the aftermath of Cece's sassy statement:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.**

* * *

 **Previously: _"Don't go there Fitz, like I said I didn't want to confuse her"_**

"Then you should have closed the door behind me. So my uncle Fitz is really the sperm donor. Geez mom when you open your legs for someone you really aim high!" She should've seen it coming really, but still the sting of her mothers hand against her cheek takes her by surprise.

Olivia Pope has never been one to beat her child or abuse her in any sense but even she understands that at times it can take more than a vocal reprimand to get the point across.

Fitz is left speechless as he watches the interaction between mother and daughter. Having never before been privy to how Olivia disciplines their daughter, seeing her smack Cece doesn't sit well with him, but wisely he doesn't interfere.

Cyerra's amusement at catching the adults in their lie fades as the reality of what their words mean settles heavily upon her. Her whole life she's prayed and wished for a father and all along he was there and never said a dam thing. The burning feeling of betrayal bubbles over until she's grasping at her throat to keep herself from lashing out.

"Let's all take a deep breath and calm down,"

"Why don't you just leave!" The sound of his voice sends her over the edge. The careful control she was trying to keep over her emotions now forgotten as she looks at the man she trusted, a man she considered family, pleading with her to calm down as if he had any power over her.

"Cyerra" Her mothers tone warned that she was crossing the line once again but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"What mom, he's not family, he's just the stupid president"

"Princess-" It's him calling her by the nickname he gave her, the nickname she so cherished because it made feel safe that made her pick up the glass from the side table and launch it in his direction. The sound of it shattering against the wall going unnoticed as her voice rose to new heights.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T TALK TO ME, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!"

"Cece!"

"Let her go Liv." They both flinch at sound of the slamming of the door.

"She doesn't mean it Fitz, she's just confused. I'll talk to her and then I call you to decide on a strategy. Obviously the Edison route is out for now."

"let me talk to her"

"No you should go, once she's calm ill call you"

"No, I'm staying" He watches as his words sink in and admires how the submissive Olivia he loves turns into the warrior he so very admires. It's in the squaring of her shoulders, the defiant tilt of her chin.

"What do you mean no?" He places his hand in his pockets trying to make her feel more at ease, because he knows his next words won't sit well with her. His fierce, independent Liv doesn't put up with being told what to do, something his daughter so obviously takes from her.

"I'm tired of taking a back seat in my daughters life. I want to be the one she turns to, yells at, finds comfort in. I want to be her dad Liv."

"I don't think" He sees the moment she's brushes off his words and before he can hold back his temper he unloads on her too. Maybe Cece takes a little after her dad after all.

"I don't care what you think Liv. I'm going with or without you to talk to her." The ultimatum only causes the woman in front of him to close off even more. His Livvie turns more into the gladiator, Olivia Pope. Everything about her screams control, too bad for her it's his mission to take some of that control away from her. Even if he has to make her uncomfortable in the process.

"Fitz you can't just come in here and think that you're in charge"

"I can and I will. We are both in charge. I let you win last time. I watched my daughter grow up from afar. Telling myself that it was for her that it was the right thing to do for her. But I was wrong, we were wrong. She needs us both. Don't fight me on this Livvie, I am here to stay"

He's right. She knows he is but that doesn't stop her from using one of her last cards that she knows might just piss him off enough to make him leave.

"What about Mellie-"

"Fuck Mellie, now take me to my daughter" His response surprises her but she schools her features to keep it from showing. She stares at him stoically, different emotions flashing behind her eyes.

On one hand she wants to take his arm and lead him to their daughters room. But on the other she wants to demand that he leave. Its although she's afraid that letting him in, making him an important person in Cyerra's life, event though he somehow has always been, will do away with a whatever amount of normalcy her daughter has. Even now the fixer in her knows that she can fix this. That she can change the narrative make the public believe that Cyerra is not the presidents daughter but rather a happy consequence to a one night stand. Even as he's standing there begging her to let him in she contemplates which network to call first, which news outlet to make a statement to.

"Liv its time. No more fixing, we have a little girl in there who needs us, her parents, not the president, not the fixer."

"Fitz I-"

"Please Liv we did it your way, let's try it mine?" It's the defeat in his voice she would later say that made her agree, and not the feeling of his hand on her arm as he plead his case. Not the stroking of his finger against her skin that made her open to his suggestion. Nope not the spark that could be felt between them that made her enfold her hand in his. After all they were over, they had been since Cyerra's birth, nothing had changed, or had it?

"Okay"

Unbeknownst to them there was a young girl quietly racing back to her room just a few feet ahead of them. A young girl that over heard every word uttered. That witness the intimate moment in which both her parents seemed to be inside their own bubble. A girl whom now was mildly comforted in knowing that her father did lover her. And while that may haven taken some of the sting away it still didn't stop the flow of tears that gave way once she was in the safety of her room waiting for her parents to come make sense of what she now knew. Because no matter what the explanation might be they didn't know what growing up without knowing who your father felt like. The emptiness left inside of you because the person that helped create you didn't want to know you.

 **A/N: Thanks again for all your comments:) Keep them coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything written in italics is a flashback.**

 **Will edit later.**

Olivia knocked on Cece's door and waited for an invitation in, but after knocking for a third time and still receiving no response it was clear that she was just ignoring them so Olivia and Fitz made their way inside. Not really knowing what to expect, Olivia was heartbroken when she saw Cece with her face buried in the pillow. Her arm around her childhood teddy that for the most part remained forgotten unless she was feeling sad or hurt.

"Cyerra, Fitz and I talked and we decided we would allow you to ask us anything you want to know and we will try to be as honest as possible with you. What do you think?"

That got Cece's attention. The girl sat up and wiped at her wet cheeks. She stared up at the man who helped create her. A man who she had never studied so closely before, which was completely stupid of her. Because now that she was really looking at him she could the resemblance. Sure her skin had more of a sun kissed look to it, caramel is how her mom described it, but the features such as his eyes and mouth those she could definitely see in herself. She always assumed her father was black like her and her mother, but now knowing who he really is she understands why her skin tone is so much lighter than her mothers.

"Why?" is all she manages to push out. Why did they lie? Why didn't they tell her who her dad was? Didn't her mom know how much she wanted to have a dad, how the kids at school teased her because she didn't know who he was?

"Why what? you have to be more specific Kiddo"

"Why did you lie mom? Why didn't he want to be my dad? Is it because I'm half black?"

"No never Princess-"

"Mom?" Fitz visibly swallowed as he realized that his assurances were going unnoticed by his little girl. He knew keeping it a secret, at least from her was a bad idea. He knew she would resent him.

"Cyerra your father and I met when he was running for governor. I was young and naive and he was unhappy in hIs marriage and we fell in love. Was it right? no, but sometimes things happen that we have no control over. Anyways the point is when I found out I was pregnant I was determined to keep you but that meant I couldn't tell anyone who your father was. I didn't want people to label you something you weren't and I wanted to protect you. Fitz wanted you to know but I just didn't want to confuse you honey. I thought having him as uncle Fitz would be better. I can now see that I was wrong-"

"Ya think" one look from her mother and Cyerra slammed her mouth shut. The stinging of her cheek a silent reminder of what her mother was capable of.

"I've tried my best to be close to you. Your mom sends me pictures of you all the time and some reports from school-"

"And thats supposed to make me feel better? Is that supposed to make up for you not being my dad?

"Cyerra-"

"No you wanted honesty, mom did you know that last week was the father daughter dance at school? That while all my friends were all excited buying pretty dresses and matching neck ties for their dads I had to pretend that I didn't want to go? That while I was hiding in the restroom I overheard Sally telling all her stupid friends that I wasn't going because I didn't have a dad. That my mother was a whore and that she probably didn't know who my father was?

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?"

"Cece I decided to keep it secret from you too, not just your mother"

"Yes but we all know why you kept it a secret, you wanted to be president right? You couldn't have a bastard child waiting in the wings!"

"Cyerra don't call yourself that!"

"What mom? Did you really think that just because you didn't tell anyone that my father was the president that the "bastard" label was never placed on me? don't be so dam stupid."

"That's enough Cyerra, you will apologize to you mother"

"Say's who? You? I don't think so.

"Says your father. You wanted me, you got me. You have never wanted for anything. Your mother sacrificed a great deal to keep you as sheltered as possible but even the great Olivia Pope can't be there 24/7 to make sure the bullies didn't get to you. And shame on you for putting all the blame on your mother. You and I both know that if you would have told her what was being said to you she would've put a stop to it right away."

"Fitz it's okay"

"No it's not. I agreed with you about being honest with her, hell I suggested it but I'll be dammed if I let her speak to you like that" Cece was struck mute by the anger is her fathers voice. He still loves her she thought to herself as he watched him defend her while putting a comforting arm around her mothers shoulders.

"I'm sorry mom" and she really was. She didn't want to make her mother feel bad she just wanted her to understand what she was feeling too.

"Does Mellie know that I'm your daughter"

"Yes she does"

"She does?" echoed Olivia.

"Yes she guessed it when Cece was very little, maybe five years old. I was looking at a picture of her one night and Mellie happened to see it too. She commented how much Cyerra looked like Karen in that picture and then she went silent. When I looked at her she had this look on her face and I knew that she had figured it out. So when she asked me, I didn't bother to deny it. I thought you knew, I thought maybe she had confronted you and that's why you stopped bringing Cece to the house."

"No she never said anything to me"

"Then why did you stop coming over"

"Because Cece would throw tantrums and cry if I mentioned we were going there"

"But why? She loved it there, loved playing with Karen" They both turn to look at me and its my turn to be honest about something I never thought I'd have to tell.

"Mellie didn't want me there"

"Did she say that to you"

"No not exactly"

"You need to tell me exactly what happened Cyerra"

"I was playing with Karen"

 _"Kay I want that dolly"_

 _"Okay Cece but don't pull her hair okay?"_

 _"okay i promise"_

 _"Karen why don't you go play in your room"_

 _"Okay mom come on Cece"_

 _"No Cyerra will stay here"_

 _"But mom"_

 _"Karen do as I say"_

 _"Aunt Mellie why can't I play with Kay?"_

 _"I am not your aunt so stop calling me that"_

 _"I'm sorry. Ms Mellie can I go play with Kay now?"_

 _"No you're a guest and guests don't get to go to the family living quarters. So you stay here"_

 _"Can Kay come back to play then"_

 _"No and stop asking. I don't want my child tainted by you."_

"And then she walked away and I had to play all alone, until you came to find me. I didn't know what half the things she said meant at the time mom but I just didn't want to go back to that house if I had to play all alone"

"That bitch"

"Mom!"

"Sorry Cece"

"Anyways are we done being honest?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I think I understand why everything was kept a secret even if I don't agree with it."

"That's fair"

"Can I have my phone back now? I won't tell anyone about any of this I swear"

"No honey, you won't be getting that back for a long while."

"But Why? I said I was sorry!"

"Cyerra you called your mom stupid, not to mention you insinuated that she was a whore"

"But Dad I said I was sorry and she smacked me" Cyerra whined. The word dad falling so effortlessly from her lips that it took her a second to realize that she had said it out loud. She'd been practicing calling him dad in her mind since she found out who he really was, saying it out loud just felt like the next logical step.

Fitz eyes watered and he turned away to compose himself while Cyerra smiled sheepishly at her mother because even though everything was so screwed up, she finally had parents, not just a mom.

"Can I request something else then?" Cyerra inquired, directing her question at Fitz.

"Sure princess"

"I know you can't take me now, but maybe someday can I maybe visit you at the white house? Before you're not president anymore? I just thought it would be kind of cool to take pictures and then maybe when I wasn't a secret anymore, if that ever happens, I'd be able to show my friends where my daddy worked."

"Is that what you want sweetheart?"

"Yes, I promise I won't touch anything or talk to anyone. Maybe mommy could sneak me in and out without someone seeing me, like at night or something" Cyerra fidgeted with her hands. Not wanting him to see the hurt when he told her no. She knew it would be a long shot but she just wanted to be a part of his life.

"Princess look at me" When she did Fitz continued.

"Can I tell you a secret? Something that even your mom doesn't know?" at her eager nod he smiled at Livvie excited to share this with both of them.

"At the white house, in the family wing, just two doors down from my room, is a bedroom that no one has ever slept in. Its full of pinks and purples and toys that no one has ever played with. I even had a top of the line Mac computer put in there a couple of months ago, after your mom told me that you had been begging for one for christmas."

"But why, I don't understand"

"It's your room baby. I always wished and hoped that one day you'd be able to see it. I wanted you to know that you were never far from my thoughts. Sometimes when I've had a particularly hard day I like to go there because I feel like I have a little piece of you with me and that usually makes everything better."

Both adults are surprised when Cyerra launches herself into her fathers arms. Tears of joy and sadness at what they've both missed running down her face as she takes in the warmth that only her father could provide.

"I love you daddy" she whispers as she pulls away, a shy smile on her lips.

"And I love you my princess" he whispers back, placing a comforting kiss on her temple. His yes connecting with Olivia over their daughters head. He mouths the words I love you as he watches her wipe the tears from her eyes. He doesn't expect a response, after all the years of saying them to her he knows better, but it was her turn to take him by surprise as she mouths i love you right back.

"So how about it, you want to go see your room?"

"Can I?"

"Livvie what do you say" Both father and daughter stare up at her with hopeful eyes and matching smiles and she can do nothing but shrug her shoulders and nod in agreement.

Besides theres a more pressing reason for her to go to the white house. It seems that Mellie forgot who Olivia Pope is but not to worry she knows just how to remind her.

 **A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I really wanted to create a believable scenario while still giving you guys a fluffy moment. Obviously its not always going to be rainbows and butterflies for them, nothing ever is in life, let be honest lol. Anyways if you liked this chapter feel free to let me know in the comments section:)**


End file.
